


The Beginning of The End

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fourth Shinobi War, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Black Zetsu as it betrays Madara. Oneshot.





	The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set during "My Will Is", the 678th chapter of the Naruto manga and also "Truth", the 458th episode of the Naruto Shippuden anime series.

Madara, Madara, Madara.

Poor, gullible, unassuming Madara.

Did you really think that this was the end?

That all you had left to do was to kill the members of Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchurkiki of the Nine-Tails, Uchiha Sasuke, one of the three remaining survivors of the nearly-extinct Uchiha Clan besides yourself and your "apprentice", Uchiha Obito, medical-nin Haruno Sakura and Obito's former teammate, Hatake Kakashi who is not only the leader of Team 7 but also "Kakashi of the Sharingan" and also the "Copy Ninja"?

All so that they couldn't destroy what you had been spent so long working to achieve?

A world where thanks to a jutsu, everyone was trapped inside a dream while also witnessing their inner desires coming to life.

A world where the wars that had engulfed the entire world for so long had finally ended.

To be honest, Madara, I must give you some credit.

By becoming the Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, you were finally able to make your own dream of world peace a reality and also save the planet as well as mankind from all the endless suffering, pain and destruction that they all inflict on each other. 

But..

But did you really think that after casting all of this, that things would end?

That you could retire, confident that you were the Chosen One, the true Savior of the World and also delighted that your goal had been completed?

Well, then you're a fool, Madara.

An absolute fool.

Because let me tell you, that this isn't the end.

No..

It's just the beginning.

You were also very native and to be honest, you were being manipulated right from the very beginning, your every move being controlled.

You also thought that all of this which you have called the "Eye of the Moon Plan" was your own doing and that you were not only finishing something others had started but that this was for the greater good.

Well, you're ignorant of the truth.

Now, though, I'll tell you.

I, Black Zetsu am the one responsible for all of these events.

They all occurred thanks to me secretly altering the Stone Tablet left behind by Otsutsuki Hagoromo, the son of my mother and creator, Princess Outsutsuki Kaguya.

You see, from the very moment I was created thanks to Kaguya's efforts which also took place seconds before she was sealed away by Hagoromo and his twin brother, Hamura, I knew that I had a lot of work to do if I wanted to ensure that Mother's revival would occur.

However, I had a _lot_ of patience and time to make it happen so it was necessary to create a feud between Hagoromo's two sons, Indra and Asura, one I knew would last for centuries or rather, millennia.

Yes, Madara, you and your fellow Uchiha Clan were also victims to this feud due to the fact that you all had grudges against your rivals, the Senju Clan even though none of you were ever aware of the truth: that the feud that had begun between Indra and Andra would eventually be passed down.

Your own personal rivalry against your former friend, Senju Hashirama was something that intrigued me to no end and also had me believing that after so many decades of disappointments that you yourself would finally be the one who could ultimately awaken the Rinnegan, a gift I had not seen since the time of Mother's own son, Hagoromo.

I had in fact spent many centuries behind the scenes and silently wishing or rather, hoping that one of Indra and Asura's reincarnations would finally succeed at doing so.

But it was not to be.

Then, you came along and I knew that I had to wait if you would either succeed or fail.

During your fight against Hashirama, I witnessed the two of you clash in a battle that pushed both of you to the very limit with your battle leading to the creation of the Valley of the End.

I even saw you bite off a piece of Hashirama's flesh but although you died at Hashirama's hand, I knew deep down that I had finally found who I had spent so long searching for and that maybe, just maybe you were the one who could finally help my own plan become a reality.

Of course, waiting for you to manifest your own Rinnegan through the combination of the DNA of both yourself and Hashirama took decades but when it happened, I knew that at last I had finally found a successor, someone to manipulate.

When you awoke your own Rinnegan, it not only restored the sight in your right eye that you had lost by using Izangi to bring yourself back to life after your first death but it also enabled you to finally able summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and also a mindless, living clone of Hashirama which you then used to further long your already decreasing lifespan while also giving you the belief that you had created an army of White Zetsu from the clone itself.

But even though you had succeeded in the first stages of your plan, you knew that you didn't have a lot of time left and that you didn't want your newly created Rinnegan to be lost upon your death so you secretly had them transplanted into a young boy named Nagato which the boy and his parents were never even aware of.

You were also knew deep down that Nagato himself would later use the eyes to bring you back to life someday but you also needed someone else to make sure that Nagato would do that.

Of course, that person in question was Obito who your White Zetsu found badly injured and also near death at a small section of the cave during the Third Shinobi World War.

Then once you had healed him and also made sure that he wouldn't betray you by inserting the Forbidden Individual Curse Tag upon his heart, a fail-safe of yours, you knew that you couldn't handle him being so young and so full of determination to return to his home.

No..

You had to break him by arranging events that would culminate in him witnessing the death of Nohara Rin, a medical-nin in training and also a girl Obito himself loved who died at the hand of Kakashi, Obito's rival and who Rin herself also loved. 

Her death was due to her own willingness to ensure that the Three-Tails, Isobu that had been sealed into her would not emerge from her body and ultimately cause destruction in Konoha.

Once he had joined you, now forever altered and also broken by that incident, you knew that you could finally die, confident that you had passed everything including your knowledge and belongings onto Obito who in turn would take on your identity after your own death.

As for me?

Well, I continued to play the role of being forged from your will even though I knew that was a lie.

Now, though, it's time for the truth to be revealed.

Everything you've spent your life believing in is a lie.

In fact, the existance of the entire shinobi world and all the events that shaped it have been mere pages in a story that I wrote at the very beginning of the world itself.

This is something I have spent so long creating.

It only exists for one purpose: to bring Mother back to life once again.

So, Madara, you can rage all you want but it's the cold, hard truth.

I also played you and everyone else in this world for fools.

Right from the start.

Now, Madara, as you stand there, powerless and unable to move due to me stabbing you in the chest will be now engulfed and then used as a sacrifice to ensure that my beloved Mother is finally brought back to life after centuries of imprisonment. 

It will leave you near death and I know that you'll eventually die, maybe for the third and final time but to me, you've served your purpose and it's time for things to change.

So die, Uchiha Madara.

But take some comfort in the fact that you will be used to herald in a new age.

A new era.

One where my Mother rules with me by her side.

_Forever._

**Fin**


End file.
